Moon Rocks
by Game2002
Summary: Mysterious, brutal deaths and destruction are happening in the Lunar Capital. What is the cause behind all these?
1. Just a Rock

A Game2002 Production

.

.

.

The surface of the moon was not a place where one would expect to see people walking around without spacesuits, yet that was exactly the case currently.

A group of six girls with rabbit ears wearing attires similar to that of school uniforms were walking on the surface of the moon, all of them armed with rifles.

"Kind of pointless to be doing this all the time, don't you think so?" asked one of the lunar rabbits, one with shoulder-length purple hair. "It's not like the army of hell is still frolicking out here or they're going to show up when you least expect them… I see no point in scouting the place every day…"

"The higher ups are worried that something like this may happen again, so security has been increased," said a lunar rabbit with short, light purple hair. "They want us to scout the surface every day because of this."

"Still doesn't deny the fact that it's pointless…" said the long-haired rabbit. "Even doing training is more useful than this…"

"I agree, but what can we do but obey orders?" said a lunar rabbit with blue hair that had a bushy ponytail. "At least it's an easy job we're doing. Just walk around for about thirty minutes and then go back to report what we found… or what we did not find…"

The rabbits chatted with each other to make their scouting mission more fun. The lack of sceneries on the moon made scouting everyday a boring job, so they usually made sure to bring along something to make things more enjoyable or find something to do while doing so.

The long-haired rabbit was chatting happily when suddenly she tripped over something. "Ow!"

"Are you all right?" asked the short-haired lunar rabbit.

"Just a small scratch… Nothing big…" said the lunar rabbit that tripped. She looked at what she tripped over and saw a peculiar-looking rock.

The rock was dome-shaped and had three colors that spread equally around it. The colors were red, blue, and yellow. There were two rocks.

The lunar rabbits crouched down in front of the rocks to observe them. "Wow! These rocks are beautiful!" said a red-haired lunar rabbit with twintails.

"I've never seen anything like this on the moon before," said the blue-haired lunar rabbit. "They look… unnatural…" She then poked it with the tip of her rifle to see if anything would happen, but nothing did.

"You think we should take them back with us?" asked a blonde lunar rabbit with long hair that was tied up at the end. "They did tell us to bring back anything peculiar."

"They're just rocks. How peculiar can they be?" asked the lunar rabbit that tripped.

"They are oddly colored, so I guess that counts…" said the blonde lunar rabbit. "Anyway, let's just take them back. Nobody would mind if we bring back a couple of rocks, right?"

.

.

.

Touhou Project

.

.

.

MOON ROCKS

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1  
Just a Rock**

* * *

After being taken to the Lunar Capital, the rock was taken to a scientist for studying. The scientist, a bespectacled young woman with long blue hair, busied herself with experimenting on the rock, while the blue-haired lunar rabbit, Seiran, and the lunar rabbit with light purple hair, Rei'sen, watched from the side. Seiran eventually asked her, "So… is there anything notable about these rocks?"

"Nothing," said the scientist bluntly. "Couldn't find anything special about them…"

"Really…?" asked Seiran.

"If there's anything special about them, then that would be that the colors are natural and not painted on," said the scientist. "It's not every day that you find rocks that are colored this way naturally. Other than that, I can't seem to find anything special about them. They don't react to any kind of chemical, got no special properties, no nothing…"

"At least they're good-looking…" said Seiran.

"Even so, I think I'll keep them around to see if I can find out more," said the scientist.

"Um… If you don't mind…" Rei'san asked the scientist, "I'd like to take one back to my master… I'm sure she'll like it…"

"Sure," said the scientist. "I only need one, so feel free to take the other one."

* * *

"I'm ready to go to the House of Eternity!" Toyohime cheerfully said to Yorihime while entering her room with a luggage in her hand. "Are you ready?"

"Pretty much done," said Yorihime while doing her hair in front of a mirror. "You sure are excited about going to a location in an impure land, aren't you?"

"Being able to stay with Master Eirin is always nice!" replied Toyohime happily. "Plus, the rabbits there are sooooooooo cute! I can't wait to pick them up and cuddle them until I'm tired! I'm still going to keep on cuddling them when I'm tired! I really wanna bring one home!"

"We shouldn't bring anything impure to this place," Yorihime told her. "That is the rule."

"You always say that… I want a pet rabbit…" said Toyohime.

"We have more than enough lunar rabbits under our command," Yorihime told her.

"They're different," said Toyohime. "Someone who doesn't appreciate nice and cute things like you will never understand my feelings!"

"Perhaps, and I don't have the intention to," said Yorihime.

"Your heart is made of stone…" said Toyohime under her breath.

"Miss Toyohime…" said Rei'sen as she came up to Toyohime with the tricolored rock in her hand. "Um… Are we ready to go?"

"Oh, Rei'sen! Back from your scouting? Good timing! We're getting ready to leave, and I've packed your bag for you!" Toyohime happily said to her. "And what's that you have there?"

"We… We found this peculiar-looking rock while scouting out there," replied the lunar rabbit. "We took it to Doctor Kagana to see if she can find out anything, but according to her, it's nothing more than a simple rock, though the colors are peculiar."

"Oooh! It looks beautiful!" said Toyohime while touching the rock. "Feels like normal rock, but the color is neat! I know! We can take it to the House of Eternity with us and give it to Princess Kaguya as a souvenir! I'm sure she'll like this! She did tell us to bring her gifts after all!"

"I was thinking of that, which was why I brought it to you," said Rei'sen.

Walking up to Rei'sen to look at the rock, Yorihime asked, "Why did you bring back something like that? We don't know what it is, so it may be impure."

"We… We thought it looks strange and beautiful, so we decided to bring it back…" said the lunar rabbit in slight fear, since Yorihime was known to be strict and scary towards other people.

"Don't be like that, sis!" Toyohime told her younger sister. "This thing is found on the moon, so how can it be impure? If you're that worried about its possible impurity polluting this place, we'll just take it with us to the House of Eternity and leave it there. There! Problem solved!"

"Do whatever you want…" said Yorihime before leaving the room to do other things.

"Are you sure… it was right for us to bring this back?" Rei'sen asked Toyohime, sounding a bit guilty after what Yorihime said.

"Don't worry! There's nothing wrong with what you did!" Toyohime told her. "You know how my younger sister is, but her ways of thinking isn't always right, so don't think too much! I'm sure the princess will like what you brought her!"

* * *

After the sisters were done packing, they told their household and husbands that they were leaving soon. Yorihime also gathered together her army of lunar rabbits to tell them about this. "Be sure to continue scouting the place every day after we're gone," she told them. "After what happened, we cannot let our guard down no matter what, especially when I'm not around. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes!" said all the lunar rabbits.

"I'll leave this place to you, then," continued Yorihime. "Make sure that the security is on full alert at all times and be on a lookout for possible enemies. Don't let anyone or anything suspicious into this place, and…"

"Can we please go now?" Toyohime asked her impatiently. "They all got what they have to do, so you don't have to go into that much detail. Give them a break as well! Nothing bad has happened in a while, so I'm sure things aren't going to go bad all of a sudden while we're gone!"

"You're too lax, Toyohime," Yorihime told her with a stern look. "Life is full of unexpected dangers. Traitors and dangers are everywhere. You have to be aware of your surroundings at all times if you want to live a safe life! People who care too little about their surroundings are bound to lose their lives faster! After the invasion of the army from hell, I cannot allow our capital to fall into danger again! From that experience, I've learned…"

"Blah, blah, blah! I've learned to see if I've locked the door before going to bed… up to three times!" interrupted Toyohime. "Seriously, you should be more carefree and loosen up! Life is more enjoyable if you think on the bright side!"

As the two sisters had a small debate regarding how to live life, Seiran whispered to a lunar rabbit next to her, "No wonder Captain Yorihime is agreed by almost everyone to be the most headache-inducing person on the moon…"

"You only just realized this?" asked that lunar rabbit.

When the sisters were finally done with their little debate, Yorihime turned to the army one last time to say, "All right, we'll be taking our leave now. Be sure to take good care of this place during our absence. We will return in three days. Have you understood everything?"

"Yes!" said the lunar rabbits.

"Then I leave everything to you! Make sure not to disappoint me when I return!" said Yorihime.

"All right! We can finally leave!" said Toyohime happily while clapping her hands once. "See you later! We're off!" As soon as she said that last phrase, the sisters and Rei'sen disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Must be very convenient to be able to travel between the Earth and the moon instantaneously…" said Seiran.

* * *

"Now with mud down in that hole! Let's see Reisen get herself into a dirty mess!" said Tewi "maliciously" while watching from behind a pile of bush at a hole she just dug and covered up using sticks, leaves, and dirt close to the House of Eternity. It was a hole large enough to fit at least three people.

The Watatsuki Sisters and Rei'sen suddenly popped out of thin air above the hole and, needless to say, fell into it, causing the sound of mud splotching to be heard. "WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" cried Yorihime out loud.

Seeing who fell into the hole, Tewi's face became horrified. In fact, it might be the most horrified face she ever made in her life.

* * *

"Strange… I don't remember cleaning out this slide…" said Dr. Kagana while looking at a microscope slide that she previously put tiny pieces of the tricolored rock onto. "Where did they go?"

* * *

Seeing Yorihime walking out of a room with fresh, new clothes, Eirin asked her, "Feeling better?"

"Better," replied the former.

"I truly apologize for what Tewi did…" Eirin told her. "I'll be sure to teach her a lesson when she comes back. I've sent the rabbit demons to bring her back. I'm sure they'll come back soon."

"Have you never taught her how to behave? Setting up traps just to see people fall into them for fun is not the correct behavior of anyone!" said Yorihime.

"Well, Tewi doesn't really listen to anyone… She does as she pleases, but she has never caused great harm to anyone, so I let her do whatever she wants, knowing that nothing too serious will happen," explained Eirin.

"Then make her listen to other people! Just because she doesn't take orders well doesn't mean you can let her do as she pleases!" said Yorihime angrily, surprising Eirin. "If you let her keep up like that, who knows what sort of terrible person she will become in the future? As the second-in-command of this place, it is your responsibility to make sure that all those below you are well-behaved! Letting them do whatever they want is not an option!"

Yorihime went all-out in lecturing Eirin, who was boggled and didn't know what to do or say except listen to her former student lecture her nonstop.

* * *

"Looks neat!" said Kaguya while observing the tricolored rock Rei'sen brought.

"I knew you would like it!" said Toyohime. "You should thank Rei'sen for finding it while scouting the moon!"

Kaguya turned to Rei'sen and said to her, "Thanks for bringing this! I didn't know they have something like this on the moon! A lot of things must've popped up after I was gone!"

"It's nothing… It's just a rock…" said Rei'sen nervously.

"And a colorful one at that! It's still something worthy of a souvenir if you ask me!" said Kaguya. "Thanks a lot!"

"You're welcome…! I'm glad you like it!" said Rei'sen with a nervous smile.

* * *

"And then it turned out to be food dye all along!" Seiran said to the lunar rabbit with shoulder-length purple hair. The latter laughed upon hearing the conclusion to her funny experience, which had something to do with a "bloody" rice cake mallet.

They then noticed a crowd gathered in front of a building and wondered what was happening there. "Isn't that the Lunar Science Central?" asked the purple-haired rabbit.

The duo went over and tried to make their way through the crowd, only to find that policemen had blocked the way inside. "Excuse me," Seiran asked one of the policemen. "What happened here?"

"There's been an accident," replied one of the policemen. "Someone is found dead in there."

"Who?" asked Seiran.

"A scientist named Kagana," replied the policeman.

Hearing this, a look shock appeared on the blue-haired lunar rabbit's face. "What?!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Here's a brand new installment of my Touhou series! It will be starring the folks from the moon. It doesn't matter what you think about the Lunarians, especially the Watatsuki Sisters, I still hope you are willing to give this story a try.

Please enjoy the story!

Dr. Kagana is my OC, but now she's dead.

That's how Touhou Wiki spell Toyohime's "pet" Reisen, so I'm going to call her Rei'sen in order to differentiate her from the other Reisen.

I'm calling Eientei the House of Eternity in my series, since that is what "Eientei" literally means. I consider myself a localizer/translator who uses English equivalents and terms as much as possible. To me, I never really found Japanese to mix with English as well as European languages like Spanish, French, German, etc. If the Japanese word is one not found in English dictionaries, I'll translate it if possible.

Touhou doesn't have official English translations, so if you think about it, there's really nothing wrong in using literal translations of the various Japanese names and terms found in it. Who knows? If the series ever gets an official English localization, the localizers might translate names like Eientei, Hakugyokurou, and the likes into terms that English speakers are more familiar with. I'll be calling Hakugyokuro the Tower of White Jade, mind you.


	2. Death on the Moon

**Chapter 2  
Death on the Moon**

* * *

Seiran and her purple-haired friend rushed into the scene of the accident and saw a piece of white cloth on the floor that was covering something underneath it, obviously the dead body of Dr. Kagana. Seeing them here, one of the policemen investigating the place asked, "Who are you people? How did you get in here?"

"They're from the lunar army, serving under Captain Yorihime," said a policeman who followed them into the place. "Therefore, they have the right to come in, and one of them claims that she was with the person who died some time before."

After being given the permission to get close to the body, Seiran walked up to the white cloth and slowly lifted it up to look underneath it. What she saw made her horrified and drop the cloth immediately. "How… How did this happen…?!" she asked.

"Her head was struck in the back multiple times until it shattered," a forensic scientist told her. "Something like this can only be the result of being bludgeoned by someone. We are still looking for the murder weapon."

"So this is a murder?" asked the purple-haired rabbit.

"It appears to be the case," said the forensic scientist. "Looking at the way her skull was shattered, we first suspected that it was that rock." He pointed to the tricolored rock. "However, we found no traces of blood on it, but we plan to do a proper scan of it later to see if blood used to be on it but got wiped off."

"That's the rock we found while scouting out there!" said the purple-haired lunar rabbit.

A policeman approached Seiran and that lunar rabbit and asked, "Analysis shows that she died about thirty minutes ago. You were with her before her death, were you not? Can you please join us in an interrogation?"

"No problem," said Seiran.

* * *

Eirin and Toyohime were in the living room, the latter happily eating sliced peaches. "Boy… Yorihime sure went crazy lecturing me…" said the former. "I know she's always been that kind of person, but I feel like the notch has been turned up…"

"Yeah, she did change a bit after the hell invasion," explained Toyohime with a mouthful. "She's really upset that she wasn't really able to do anything during that incident, other than helping people flee to the dream world. She made herself stricter than before in order to not lose to something like this again."

"It's not a bad thing wanting to be more serious, but I think she's taking this a bit too far…" said Eirin.

"You're not the only one who thinks that…" said Toyohime as she picked up another slice of peach using her fork. "I told her to loosen things up a little, but she wouldn't listen and came up with reasons to justify her actions and behavior… She's even trying to force it into others… The lunar army has to scout the surface of the moon every day to make sure that there are no enemies out there… They've been complaining that this is pointless, but she wouldn't listen…"

"I'll try to see if I can talk some sense into her," said Eirin. "Keeping up that kind of attitude isn't exactly a good idea. She's going to wear herself out being too worried about many things sooner or later."

"Hope you can do something about it," said Toyohime with a mouthful once again.

* * *

Seiran's interrogation was over, and nothing suspicious was found regarding her, so she was let go. While walking on the street with her friend, the latter said to her, "Cheer up! I'm sure they'll find the killer sooner or later and bring him to justice."

"I don't think I'm going to be able to get that horrifying image of her dead body out of my head…" said Seiran.

"Thinking about it, even though we are soldiers, we've never really seen heavily wounded people or gruesome dead bodies before…" said her friend.

As they were talking about this, a blonde rabbit munching on dango approached them from the front and called out with a mouthful, "Seiran! Kagome!"

"Oh hey there, Ringo!" said Seiran, trying to look cheerful.

"I heard that someone from the Lunar Science Central is dead," said Ringo. "'tis true?"

"Yeah… We went there to see the body… It was horrible…" replied Seiran. "You'll probably lose your appetite after seeing the corpse…"

"Nah, I think I can still eat just fine," said Ringo. "Sleeping, maybe not… What exactly happened?"

"A scientist there is found with the back of her head smashed open," replied the purple-haired rabbit, Kagome. "They haven't found the murder weapon yet, but they suspect it to be the rock we found while scouting."

"Oh, the one you told me about when I asked you what you brought back when I opened the gate for you from the watchtower?" asked Ringo.

"They didn't find traces of blood on the rock, though, but a thorough investigation on it will be done soon to confirm things," said Kagome.

"Let's hope the killer gets caught soon," said Ringo as she finished up her dango, and then she took out another one from a paper bag full of it she was carrying. "Hard to think that something like that would happen… No crime has happened here for a long time already, at least serious ones…"

"Yeah, we've only had petty theft, minor vandalizing, and littering… Can't believe that a gruesome murder would happen all of a sudden… Let's hope this doesn't happen again…" said Kagome.

Just then, Seiran's mobile phone sounded, so she answered it. "Hello? What?! All right! We'll be there at once!"

After hanging up the phone, Kagome asked her, "What happened?"

"The police just called, saying that one of their forensic scientists is found dead, killed in the same way as Doctor Kagana!" replied Seiran.

"What?!" asked Kagome in shock.

"Wait… They have your phone number?" asked Ringo with a mouthful, not shocked by the news at all.

"Yeah, since we found that rock, they figured that they should let me know if they find out anything regarding this incident," explained Seiran. "Anyway, I'm going back to the Science Central."

"I'm coming along!" said Kagome.

"Me too!" said Ringo.

The trio ran as fast as they could to the Lunar Science Central. Just as they entered the building, there was the sound of an explosion accompanied by a violent shaking. Even though the shaking lasted only a second, it was still enough to make almost everyone who felt it fall down. Seiran, Kagome, and Ringo got back up after the shaking stopped and smelled smoke.

"Was that an explosion just now?!" asked Kagome.

They saw some people running down the hallway and towards the place the explosion was heard, so they followed them. They eventually arrived at a room that had its door blown away, and smoke was coming from in there. When they looked inside the room, they were shocked to see the whole place ruined and charred. No bodies could be found, though they saw small charred pieces of what might be the remains of those who were in the room when the explosion occurred.

There was also a large hole at the back of the room from which people outside were looking into. Some of them were injured by the explosion as well.

"What… What happened here…?" asked a scientist who came over.

* * *

Kaguya hummed cheerfully as she placed the tricolored rock Rei'sen brought her onto a table in her room and then wiped it with a piece of wet cloth. "There! You'll look nice here!" said the Lunarian princess. "Perhaps I should give this thing a bit of waxing to make it look shiny and nicer to touch."

She then left the room. After she was gone, a mosquito she didn't notice was in the room flew to the rock and landed on it. The rock started to glow, and then the mosquito caught fire. The fire eventually burned out, leaving nothing but a tiny pile of ash on the table that used to be the mosquito.

* * *

"Welcome back!" Eirin said to a bounded Tewi, thanks to the rabbit demons, with an unsettling and "evil-looking" smile. Standing next to her was Yorihime, who, in Tewi's opinion, looked like a raging demon that just stepped out of hell to go on a killing spree.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" she cried.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Kagome is my OC.


	3. Fate to be Reversed

**SBS Time!  
** Before I start answering questions, I would like to make it clear that from now on, I'm going to answer **ONLY** questions related to my stories and nothing else, so please refrain from asking off-topic questions from now on. The SBS section is not for people to pry into my private life and personal interests.

 **M.G:** What's going to happen to all the people of the original yukkuri world due to the "program" kicking in?  
 **Game2002:** That's something best left for the future to answer.

* * *

 **Chapter 3  
Fate to be Reversed**

* * *

Moon Statue Store was a store that sold, as its name implied, statues. The statues were all made from moon rocks, but polished and colored in various ways to make them look and feel different from each other. The shop owner and sculptor was a balding old man with years of experience in this field.

It was nine at night, so it was time for the store to be closed. After locking the door and covering some of the more precious and expensive statues with large pieces of cloth, the store owner went to his living quarters located in the second floor.

A few seconds after he left the first floor, something dome-shaped appeared hovering just outside the window.

* * *

The next day, at the House of Eternity…

"Eirin! Someone!" shouted the voice of Kaguya loudly all of a sudden.

Hearing this, Eirin and Reisen rushed over to her room. Opening the sliding door, Eirin asked, "What's the matter, princess?" She then noticed something on Kaguya's sleeping mattress and was shocked. "What the?!"

Covering the entirety of Kaguya's pillow and the area around it was a large amount of blood. "What happened, princess?!" asked Reisen in shock.

"Dunno," replied Kaguya. "I woke up this morning and it's like this."

Eirin bent down next to the pillow to observe it. "It's definitely blood… The fact that it covers your pillow entirely means that it wasn't poured onto you, because if that was the case, the center of the pillow shouldn't be covered in it due to your head getting in your way."

"I don't remember getting back, and even if I did, I'm sure I would notice something when I go back to bed," said Kaguya.

"Do you remember something happening yesterday while you sleep?" the doctor asked Kaguya.

"Can't remember… I was really sleepy and pretty much slept through everything…" replied the princess.

"Can… Can this be the princess's blood?" asked Reisen. "If that is the case, then someone must've attacked her during her sleep, but her regeneration healed her."

"I'll have to run a blood test on this pillow first to see if it really is her blood," said Eirin while picking up the bloody pillow.

* * *

A large amount of people were gathered outside the Moon Statue Store, as there were law enforcers in there, working on a new case that had something to do with the store's shattered window.

"Are you sure that the only thing missing is the statue of Yorihime of the Watatsuki Sisters?" asked the policewoman questioning the shop owner. Said policewoman was a lunar rabbit.

"I've been doing business at this place for so long that I can easily tell what's missing and what's not, so I'm very sure that the only thing missing is the statue of Watatsunki no Yorihime," replied the shop owner.

"Okay…" said the policewoman before jotting down some notes onto her notebook. "Before and after closing the store, did you notice anything suspicious outside your store? Have you noticed any strange customers while you're still doing business?"

"I don't remember seeing any of those…" said the shop owner. "The entire day went by normally without anything strange happening at all. All I know is that I woke up at one at midnight to the sound of the window being shattered, and when I rushed down here, the statue was missing. The statue is heavy and requires two people to move properly, but even so, one shouldn't be able to move it away from here so fast!"

As the policewoman continued to question the shop owner, Seiran and Kagome were outside, looking at things. "First, murder, now, theft…" said Seiran. "I feel like all these are connected in some way…"

"Thinking the same thing as you…" said Kagome.

"It all started to happen after we brought back that strangely-colored rock," said Seiran. "I'm very sure it has something to do with that…"

"They never found that rock after the explosion, so it's likely that it got destroyed in the blast," said Kagome, "or perhaps the rock itself blew up…"

"Still doesn't explain how Doctor Kagana and the forensic scientist died, though," Seiran reminded her. "Either way, I don't think we're going to see the last of these incidents. We better keep an eye on things to make sure nothing goes wrong again!"

"Sure thing," said Kagome.

* * *

"It really is Kaguya's blood…" said Eirin in disbelief after she was done running a blood test on the bloody pillow.

"Then someone must've attacked the princess while she was asleep, but she slept through everything and didn't realize what happened…!" said Reisen.

"The princess is indeed a heavy sleeper, so I wouldn't be surprised if she slept through her murder attempt…" said Eirin. "But who would attack her in the middle of the night?"

"There is Mokou…" said Reisen.

"As much as she hates her, I don't think she is the kind of person who would do this," said Eirin. "Anyway, can you bring Kaguya here? I want to ask her some more things to see if we can find out anything."

"Sure," said Reisen before leaving the room.

* * *

"Good job!" said Kaguya happily to the rabbit demons that cleaned her room of every single drop of blood. "Now hurry up and clean up that bloody mop. It's creepy to look at…"

Reisen was running down the hall and in the direction of the princess's room. Shortly after seeing the rabbit demons leave the room, a relatively small explosion burst out of it.

Shocked at what she saw, Reisen rushed over to the room and looked in there to see something that horrified her. There was a perfectly clean hole on Kaguya's chest. "PRINCESS?!"

Kaguya looked at the hole on her body. Everything within the circle was "cleaned" out—no bones and organs. She reached her hand into the hole and moved the former around in an almost playful manner and then said the understatement of the century, "Whoa…"

* * *

Two Lunarian girls, about twenty years old, were walking through an alleyway. "Are you sure it's safe to take this path?" asked one of them.

"Don't worry; I take this path often," said the other one. "Trust me; it's a very useful shortcut. We'll be there before you know it!"

Suddenly, someone appeared before them, surprising them. Upon closer look, they saw that it was someone they were familiar with. "Oh, it's just you, Miss Yorihime!" said the second girl. "What are you doing here?"

"Um… Is it just me, or are you… lacking in color?" the first girl asked Yorhime.

* * *

"Thanks goodness for immortality and regeneration!" said Kaguya while touching the spot on her body that used to have a hole. "A normal person would've died from something like that! I'm so lucky!"

"I can't believe you can still be so happy after what happened…" said Reisen while giving her a strange look.

After what happened earlier, Eirin, Toyohime, Yorhime, and Tewi all rushed over to Kaguya's room after hearing Reisen's scream. Kaguya insisted that she had no idea what happened at all. "All I know is that something struck me from the back and created an explosion that blasted a hole on my chest," said the princess.

Wanting to get to the bottom of this, Eirin asked her, "Where was your back facing?"'

"Nothing, just the wall," said Kaguya while pointing at said wall.

All turned to look at the wall to see if there was anything on it, but there was nothing peculiar about it. Yorihime walked up to the wall and touched it. "Are you sure there are no secret passages here? Your attacker may very well have used it to attack you."

"This is my room, so I'm one-hundred percent sure that there are no secret passages there," said Kaguya.

"And I came up with the blueprints of this building, so I can be sure that there are no secret passages in this room," added Eirin. "I made sure that the rabbit demons didn't add anything without my permission too."

"You'll never know if one of your servants did it without you knowing afterwards," said Yorihime.

"You're such a skeptic, aren't you…?" Tewi asked her.

"Let's not talk about the wall for now, but rather, let's think about what was capable of creating an explosion that was powerful enough to penetrate a person's body," said Eirin. "I don't think there's anything living in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost that is capable of doing this, and there's no way Mokou could've gotten in here without any of us knowing and then disappearing without a trace afterwards."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was her… She can do something like that, but I doubt it's her," said Kaguya.

* * *

"Yesterday, corpses with smashed heads… Today, sliced up bodies…" said a policeman while looking at "something gruesome" discovered in the alleyway. "Things are getting bloodier by the minute, aren't they?"

While the policemen were investigating the cut up bodies of two girls in the alleyway and passersby were watching, a certain person approached that location. When the people saw who that person was, they immediately made way for him to pass through and then knelt down and lowered their heads as if he was someone important.

"Lady Sagume!" said one of the policemen. "What a surprise to see you here!"

The woman who arrived, the goddess Sagume, said nothing but motioned for everyone to stand up and then asked what happened. After getting an explanation about what happened, she approached the dead bodies and looked at them. She was in no way turned off by the gruesome sight.

"The culprit will never be brought to justice," she said before turning to leave.

"Really? Thank you for your blessing!" said the policeman happily, as he knew perfectly well that the opposite of what she said would happen.

Hearing this, everyone immediately started talking among each other about what Sagume said. "She said the culprit won't be brought to justice! That means the person behind this will be caught soon!"

As people praised Sagume for the "blessing," the goddess walked away while thinking, "I don't know who's responsible for everything that happened these two days, but now that I've opened my mouth, let's see you trying to keep up your antics!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Living Statue

**Chapter 4  
Living Statue**

* * *

No longer wanting this killer to go around terrorizing people and taking lives, the law enforcers of the Lunar Capital gave permission for the police department and the lunar army to search the whole place for the culprit.

"C'mon! Let's go look for the killer!" Seiran said to her comrades as she took the lead in searching the more hidden parts of the capital, mainly alleyways. "Lady Sagume said the killer will be brought to justice, so we can have confidence that we will succeed in bringing him down!"

"You mean won't be brought to justice?" Ringo reminded her.

"Same thing… You know the way she talks and the real meaning behind them…" said Seiran.

* * *

Inside a warehouse for household appliances, a few workers were there doing their jobs. Suddenly, they heard someone screaming, so some of them went to look for the source located in a passage formed by crates on both sides. The workers who didn't went to look for the source watched as those workers went in there, and not too long afterwards, they heard them scream.

One of those workers ran back out, looking terrified. "There's a murderer in there!"

The others wondered what he was talking about, and they got their answer when a person armed with a sword stepped out from the passage.

* * *

Seiran and her team searched their way to the area close to the warehouse, and that was where they heard a scream. "It seems to be coming from nearby! Quick! Look for the source!" said Seiran.

They headed in the direction of the scream and tracked it down to the warehouse. When they went in there, they saw a man down on the floor, badly wounded, and his attacker standing in front of him with his sword over him to give him the finishing blow. There were a few other bodies sprawled out around the place as well.

Pointing her rifle at the attacker, Seiran said, "Stop and put your hands into the air!"

The attacker lifted his head to look at the lunar rabbits, and that was when they actually gave him a closer look to see that he was a stone version of Yorihime. "Uh? What is Captain Yorihime doing here?" asked one of the lunar rabbits. "I thought she went to Earth!"

"Look carefully! Something's not right! She looks like she's made of rock!" another one told her.

Seiran was surprised at the presence of a Yorihime made entirely out of rock and yet was capable of movement, but since there were more important things to do now, she decided to think about those later. "Drop your sword, or else I'll shoot!"

The stone Yorihime responded by instantly bringing her sword onto the man's chest, fatally stabbing him. In response, Seiran fired at the stone Yorihime's head, blowing off a chunk of it and making her take some steps back. To the lunar rabbit's surprise, the shattered pieces of rock got together and fixed the head.

The stone Yorihime then charged at the lunar rabbits with the intent of slaying them all. The lunar rabbits opened fire all at once at her, shooting her in various parts of the body to push her back. However, the broken body parts fixed themselves at a fast speed, to the point where it seemed impossible to break her into pieces completely.

When Seiran blew off a chunk of her chest, she noticed something familiar inside it. "Isn't that the tricolored rock?!" she said in surprise.

The stone Yorihime plunged her sword into the rocky floor which was actually the ground, as the warehouse had no floor of its own. In doing so, large stone swords suddenly came out diagonally in front of some of the lunar rabbits, impaling them.

Shocked at the sight of this, Seiran told those who weren't hit to move back and be careful while continuing to shoot the living statue.

The stone Yorihime pulled out her sword and then swung it at the ground, making sure to hit it. Just by doing that, slabs of sharp rocks grew out at a fast speed in the direction of Seiran. She rolled to the side fast and fired again, only to find that she was out of bullets. Growling in frustration, she pointed her hand at the stone Yorihime and somehow caused what appeared to be small wormholes appear next to her. Energy bullets shot out of those wormholes and struck the living statue all over the body.

The tricolored rock inside the chest was exposed for the second time after getting hit in that spot a few times. That rock glowed with orange color, and then it fired a blast of energy at Seiran. She jumped out of its way, and when the projectile hit the wall behind her, it created an explosion that made a hole on it, causing the lunar rabbit to be surprised at its firepower.

The lunar rabbits continued to fire until they were out of bullets. Unfortunately, none of them brought spare bullets. "Looks like I'll have to end this myself!" said Ringo while looking at the satchel of dango she brought along. Removing the satchel from her waist, she dumped all the contents into her mouth and chewed them as fast as she could before swallowing them.

After she was done, she shouted, "Here I come! Dango power!" All the lunar rabbits stopped firing as Ringo ran as fast as she could towards the stone Yorihime with one fist pulled back. She delivered a powerful punch to the tricolored rock and sent it flying out of the body.

The tricolored rock hit the ground and rolled a bit of distance before coming to a stop, while the Yorihime statue stopped moving completely. "Did… Did we do it?" asked Kagome.

The lunar rabbits began moving towards the tricolored rock. Suddenly, the rock glowed brightly. Their instincts told them that something bad was going to happen, so they turned and ran as fast as they could for the exit. The rock then exploded.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Luckily for the lunar rabbits, they were all able to get out of the warehouse in time. They managed to bring along the injured ones as well. It was also a good thing that the explosion wasn't a big one, at least one that wasn't big enough to blow up the entire warehouse.

The lunar rabbits panted heavily as they sat on the ground while looking at the smoking warehouse. "That was close…" said Kagome.

"You did well, Ringo…" Seiran said to her comrade.

"Yeah… It was a good thing I brought along dango…" said Ringo.

"You always carry some around with you…" Seiran reminded her.

* * *

Not too long after this incident had seemingly ended, a large amount of law enforcers and the cleanup crew came to deal with the place. The lunar rabbits reported to their commander regarding everything that had happened.

As they were talking about this, one of the cleanup crewmen came out from the warehouse and said, "We have not found the tricolored rock you described."

"Then I guess that rock blew up…" said one of the lunar rabbits.

"No… If you think about it, we only brought two rocks into the Lunar Capital. One of them went missing after the explosion in the Lunar Science Central, and it is assumed that it is destroyed in the explosion," said Seiran, "but now we saw it inside that statue and apparently controlling it…"

"Are you trying to say that the rock didn't explode, but merely created an explosion?" Ringo asked her.

"That may be the case, unless there are more than two of them…" said Seiran. "If that rock really didn't explode, then it likely went off somewhere…"

"A rock that moves on its own… Now I've seen everything…" said the commander, a middle-aged male Lunarian with neatly-trimmed purple hair wearing a military uniform. "I assume that this same rock killed a bunch of people yesterday and today?"

"It may sound strange, but all these started happening after we brought back those rocks," said Seiran. "We can only conclude that those rocks are actually sound kind of living organisms disguised as rocks or something like that…"

Suddenly, Kagome was reminded of something. "Wait a minute… Didn't Captain Yorihime take one of them with her to Earth?"

Seiran and a few other lunar rabbits who knew about this became shocked upon being reminded of that. "Uh oh… Does that mean… she's in trouble…?" asked a lunar rabbit.

"Nah, I'm sure she can deal with it no problem," said another one. "There's no way she would be killed by a rock."

"But I think it's probably better that we still contact her and tell her about this," suggested Seiran. "The people with her at the moment may be in danger."

* * *

The store owner of Moon Statue Store was busy dusting his statues while humming quietly. All of a sudden, the window shattered, and in came the tricolored rock, floating in the air. "What the?!" gasped the store owner as he turned to the rock, which flew right at him and bashed him in the forehead so hard that he bled and passed out. A bit of blood got onto the rock, but then it got "soaked" into it.

The rock then "looked" around the place, observing each of the statues. It then glowed in grayish light, and in doing so, four particular statues started shaking. They were majestic-looking statues of a turtle, a tiger, a Chinese dragon, and a phoenix. After shaking for a few seconds, the statues crumbled into pieces, and the pieces flew towards the rock and swirled around it, gradually moving closer and closer to it and building up upon each other.

* * *

Seiran and the others were still at the same place, and the blue-haired lunar rabbit was trying to get in contact with Yorihime. "She's not answering her mobile phone…"

Just then, the commander's communication device sounded, so he answered it. He was surprised by what he heard from his caller, and after he was done, he told the lunar rabbits, "We've got trouble…"

* * *

As soon as they finished listening to what their commander said, the lunar rabbits ran as fast as they could towards the part of the capital that was currently in crisis. "What sort of monster would suddenly show up in a place like this?" asked Kagome.

"Whatever that monster is, we'll have to deal with it and make sure that the civilians are safe!" said Seiran.

"I hear sound coming from around the corner! It must be there!" said a lunar rabbit.

The lunar rabbits made it around the corner of a building and saw the monster their commander said but didn't describe. The monster was an amalgam of various creatures. It had a turtle shell for a body, legs and the tail like that of a tiger's, a long neck and a head like that of a dragon's, and a pair of bird wings on the back of the shell. It was also made entirely out of rock. It was about the size of a van.

"What in the world is that?!" asked Ringo in shock.

"It's made of rock… Can it be that same rock?" asked a lunar rabbit.

"I remember seeing the statues of animals such as a turtle and a dragon at the Moon Statue Shop," said Seiran. "Can it be that the same rock from before went to the store and merged with them?"

"How is that possible?!" asked Kagome.

"We don't even know what that strangely-colored rock is to begin with, so everything about it is surprising to us!" said Seiran. "Let's not talk about that for now and try to do something about it! That rock must be hidden somewhere inside its body! We just have to expose it and remove it from the body to stop the whole thing!"

The lunar rabbits ran towards the monster and then open fired at it from their rifles. The rock monster turned to them while getting shot in various parts of the body, and when it opened its mouth, orange light came out from within it before it fired a blast of energy that they avoided by throwing themselves to the sides.

"Ringo!" Seiran shouted to the blonde lunar rabbit. "Eat some dango and then use your power boost to shatter it with a punch!"

"No more dango!" Ringo told her while showing her that her satchel was empty. "I can get more, but you'll have to wait!"

"Then get more fast!" Seiran told her. Ringo nodded before fleeing the scene in search for a restaurant.

Seiran then told the other lunar rabbits, "We have to hold up until Ringo returns!"

"We can't just rely on her!" Kagome told her. "Who knows if she can't take down this thing by herself even after powering up?"

"Then let's weaken it enough for her to take it out!" said Seiran. "We're soldiers personally trained by Captain Yorihime, one of the strongest people on the moon, so let's pull ourselves together and bring down this monster!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Shattered Rock

The inspiration for the living rock comes from the horror film Apollo 18, where there are aliens disguising themselves as rocks. No, I didn't watch that movie. I came across it on Wikipedia while looking up an entry on found footage films and read its synopsis.

 **Chapter 5  
Shattered Rock**

* * *

"A surprise to see you folks here!" said Eirin when she came to the front door of the House of Eternity to welcome her guests, the Yakumo household.

"Because you don't expect one of the strongest in Gensokyo to be someone who would need doctors, right?" asked Yukari with a smile.

"You can say that," replied Eirin.

"It's Chen who needs a doctor, or rather, a dentist," Ran told the doctor.

Eirin looked at Chen and saw her placing her hand over one side of her cheek. "Let me guess… Cavity, right?" asked Eirin.

"Too little brushing of teeth is what you get as a result…" said Yukari.

"Haven't done work related to teeth in a long time, but it's still something as easy to do as breathing to me, so I can handle it," said Eirin. "Come in and make yourselves comfortable, while I go get things ready."

"Will it hurt…?" asked Chen with a look of fear in her eyes.

"Oh, don't worry. Once I've given you anesthetic, you won't even know I'm doing something to you!" Eirin assured her.

Eirin told a rabbit demon to bring the Yakumo household to the living room and make them comfortable. The rabbit demon did as told, and soon, Yukari and her two servants were seated in the living room. Not too long after they got there, Kaguya came into the room. "Hello! Welcome to my home!" she cheerfully said to them.

"It is a pleasure to see you, your majesty!" Yukari politely said to her.

Kaguya sat down with them and chatted with them happily. She then remembered something. "Oh yeah! Eirin's folks from the moon brought me a souvenir! I'll show it to you!" said Kaguya before running off.

Ran was shocked to hear what Kaguya said, and then she said to Yukari, "The Watatsuki are here…?! Is it all right for us to stay here any longer?"

"You're worrying too much," Yukari told her. "It's not like we came here to pick a fight. Even if they try to do anything, I'm sure Eirin will stop them. We are her guests after all."

Kaguya came back into the living room with the tricolored rock and placed it on the table for the three to see. "This is the one I was talking about! Looks very neat, eh?"

"What's this?" asked Chen.

"It's a beautifully-colored rock, obviously!" replied Kaguya. "They found it outside the capital. I didn't know they have something like this on the moon's surface!"

Yukari observed the rock and then said, "I'd say… The way its color is arranged is a bit unnatural… Are you sure this isn't just some rock that got painted by someone?"

"Now that you said it, I didn't ask them about this…" said Kaguya.

The rock suddenly glowed, much to their surprise. The glowing got brighter and brighter, and then the rock exploded.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

* * *

The lunar army fought hard to bring down the monster that was the amalgam of various statues. Every time a part of its body was blown off by the army's bullets, the broken pieces would instantly go back to where they originally were. Unlike when it was taking the form of Yorihime, the monster did not flinch or back away when it got hit. It was as if taking this form made it less durable to pain.

Opening its mouth, the statue monster released a blast of energy that the army leaped away to avoid.

"That rock must be inside the head!" said Seiran. "The last time I saw it, the rock was located inside the chest and fired from there, so we just have to destroy the head!"

"We'll need to have a lot of firepower to blow its head off!" said a lunar rabbit next to her.

The statue monster let out a roar as it continued to move forward while shrugging off bullets fired at it. A lunar rabbit, after hearing what Seiran said, ran towards the monster with a rocket launcher carried over her shoulder and shouted at it, "Hey you! Have a taste of this!" She aimed the rocket launcher at its head and then fired a rocket shell at it. It was a perfect hit that shattered the statue monster's head completely.

"All right! We did it!" shouted another lunar rabbit. "That rock must be shattered as well!"

To everyone's surprise, however, the head reformed in a matter of seconds after the smoke cleared. "It's… It's still alive?!" asked Seiran in shock.

The statue monster fired an energy blast at the lunar rabbit that shot it, but she avoided it by jumping back. After landing, she noticed a shadow looming over her, and when she looked up, she saw, to her surprise, the monster falling towards her. She managed to move out of the way in time to avoid getting crushed, but almost as soon as the monster landed, it swung its tail at a fast speed at her. Despite the tail moving around like it was made of flesh, getting hit by it was as painful as getting hit by a rock.

The statue monster then fired an energy blast at the lunar rabbit. She was unable to escape it and was thus blown into pieces, much to the horror of onlookers. "LILY!"

Most of the other lunar rabbits were so terrified by her death that they were paralyzed in fear and almost lost the will to fight. Seiran, however, remained adamant and shouted out to them, "There's no time to mourn her loss! This is a battle, so death is to be expected! She went down a hero, so let us honor her by continuing to fight for her!"

"Seiran is right! We can't let her sacrifice be in vain!" added Kagome. "We must keep on fighting for her sake and avenge her!"

The statue monster let out a roar that grabbed their attention. It then stood up on its hind legs for about a second before bringing down its forelegs to stomp the ground with a powerful force that not only shook it, but also made large slabs of rock grow in the lunar rabbits' direction fast.

The lunar rabbits avoided them by either jumping or floating into the air, and then one of them said, "Seiran and Kagome are right! We must pull ourselves together and bring down this monster in order to avenge Lily!"

All the other lunar rabbits raised their voice in unison that they should prevail against this monster no matter what. Floating in air, the lunar rabbits fired at the statue monster from their guns nonstop. When the monster tried to shoot them down with its projectile attack, they got out of the way fast and continued firing at it.

The monster then flapped its wings and took off into the air, despite the wings also being made of stone. The monster then flew around at an unexpectedly fast speed, knocking some of the lunar rabbits out of the air.

Seiran was hit by one of the monster's wings when it flew towards her and knocked her into a building. "Ow…" she cried while getting back up and rubbing her back. She looked around and noticed that she had flown into a store that sold kitchen appliances.

Back outside, the other lunar rabbits continued to fire at the airborne monster, but they were for the most part overwhelmed by its speed.

It caught a lunar rabbit in its mouth, and she screamed in pain as it bit down on her body hard. Her comrades watched in horror as the monster bit her so hard that she was split in two.

After throwing the two halves of the pretty much dead lunar rabbit away, it heard someone shouting at it. It turned and saw Kagome holding a grenade in her hand. "Eat this instead! It tastes better!" she angrily shouted before hurling it at the monster, who caught it in its mouth and then had its head blown off. "Ha! How'd you like that? Tasty?"

Of course, the head reformed a few seconds after it was blown off, and then the monster fired an energy blast at Kagome that she managed to avoid. The monster then flew towards her fast to bite her, but it was stopped by a mallet swing from Seiran.

The monster turned to Seiran, who said, "This brand of rice cake mallet is super hard, so hard that it can shatter rocks with ease! Let's see how well it works on you!"

The monster reached towards her to bite her, but she got out of the way before swinging the mallet at the head, knocking out a decent chunk of it. She then flew to the wings and shattered them with the mallet, causing the monster to fall to the ground with a crash.

After that, she flew to the back of the shell and hammered it as hard as she could. The shell was tougher than the other parts of the body, however, so she was only able to make cracks appear on it. The head and the wings reformed, and then the monster shook violently in an attempt to shake her off. Seiran was eventually shaken off, and then she rolled away fast to avoid getting stomped by the monster.

"Where is Ringo?!" she said in her head. "She should be back…"

Before she could finish speaking in her head, she was interrupted by Ringo, who flew in their direction as fast as she could. "Here I come!" she shouted.

The monster fired an energy blast at her, but she flew over it and towards the head, punching it so hard that it shattered into pieces. Seiran then shouted to her, "That rock isn't inside the head! I think it must be inside the body! Shatter the body!"

"No problem!" said Ringo before landing on the shell fast and then started punching it rapidly hard. Cracks appeared on the shell as she punched it, and eventually, it shattered completely. The statue monster let out a painful-sounding cry as a result.

Seiran then noticed the tricolored rock in the middle of the body, uncovered from the shattering of the shell. "There it is!"

Before Ringo could reach for the tricolored rock, it flew off at a fast speed. "It's getting away! Don't let it escape!" shouted Seiran.

The tricolored rock flew high into the air, either in search of a hiding place or somewhere where it could find other rocks to make itself a new body. It didn't fly too far, however, as someone suddenly swooped down at it, pushing it back onto the ground and pinning it against it.

"Lady Sagume!" said Seiran in surprise upon seeing that it was the goddess who showed up.

Sagume pinned the rock against the ground as tightly as she could, but the latter eventually broke free from her hand and attempted to ram into her forehead. She moved her head out of the way in the nick of time, and the rock continued to head into the sky. Pointing one hand at the rock, yin-yang orbs materialized around her and flew towards the rock, ramming into it and exploding.

The rock was knocked back onto the ground, where it turned around and glowed brightly before firing an energy blast at Sagume. Several yin-yang orbs appeared in front of the goddess, who brought her wing in front of herself, to protect her from the projectile. The projectile blew all the orbs into bits. "One-Winged White Heron," Sagume whispered to herself. Her wings began glowing in yellowish-white light, and when she spread it open, it fired several laser beams aimed at the rock.

The beams pierced the rock as it was attempting to fly away again, knocking it back onto the ground. With holes that weren't recovering all over it, the rock appeared to be unable to move properly. As it struggled to get away by "crawling," Seiran appeared in front of it with the wooden mallet held over her head. "You're finished!" she angrily shouted before bringing down the mallet onto the rock.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

With that, the rock was shattered into pieces, none of which gathered together to become one again. Seiran sighed with relief, while her fellow moon rabbits gathered around her. "You did it!" they exclaimed.

"No, we should be thanking Lady Sagume for this," Seiran told them. "Without her, that rock probably would've escaped and then cause more problems."

Everyone then turned to Sagume to thank her. "You did a great job yourselves too!" Sagume told them with a smile.

"Wait… If she says that, does that mean she's saying we did a bad job?" asked a lunar rabbit.

"Nah, that's not how her ability works," Ringo told her. "She literally means we did a good job."

* * *

Eirin, Reisen, Tewi, and the Watatsuki Sisters rushed into the living room to see what happened. They saw that everything in the room was destroyed. The only thing that was intact was the tricolored rock, lying on the floor in one piece. "What happened here?!" asked Reisen in shock.

Suddenly, gaps appeared in the air and moved upwards, revealing each of the Yakumo household members and Kaguya as they did so. "Good thing I acted fast…" said Yukari.

"What was that all about just now?!" asked Kaguya in shock. "Did the rock just exploded?"

"Then why is it still here?" asked Ran.

The rock suddenly floated into the air, much to the surprise of everyone. It then rammed through one of the paper doors and into the backyard, and everyone followed it to see where it was going. The rock floated several feet in the air and started to glow. It began spinning at a fast speed and then fell onto the ground to drill into it, despite not having a sharp bottom.

"What… What is with that rock?!" asked Reisen in shock and confusion.

The rock eventually drilled into the ground completely. They looked at the hole until the sound of the ground being drilled against died down, and then Yukari thought of approaching it to observe it when suddenly they all felt the ground shaking.

The ground before them burst open, and a large hand compromised of rocks stuck to each other came out. The rest of the body eventually came out, revealing itself to be an entity made of rocks of various shapes and sizes. Due to the rocks being unpolished, the entity lacked distinctive features such as a face. Its head was nothing more than two slightly dome-shaped rocks put together, with the part at the front that wasn't connected to each other serving as the mouth.

Everyone watched in surprise as the rock monster roared loudly at them.

"What… What is this?! What happened to that rock?!" asked Kaguya in shock.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Lily is my OC. You won't be seeing her again, though.


	6. Hell

**Final Chapter  
Hell**

* * *

"What… What is that?! What happened to that rock?!" asked Kaguya in shock when she saw the entity made entirely out of rocks.

The rock monster pulled back its fist and then threw a punch at them. Acting fast, Yukari stretched her hand forward and made a barrier appear to protect everyone. The monster shattered its fist when it punched the barrier.

Ran then jumped forward, going through the barrier and floating in front of the monster. Spreading out her hands, she fired a large amount of leaf-shaped projectiles that bombarded the monster nonstop, chipping off various parts of its body. However, the broken parts recovered at a fast speed, and its fist also reformed.

The nine-tailed fox demon got out of the way when the monster reached its hand towards her. "Shikigami's Radiance: Fox-Tanuki Youkai Laser," she said as she made red and blue energy balls appear around her, and then they fired laser beams that pierced the monster's body, only for the damaged spots to recover almost instantly.

"Such regeneration speed… Taking it out will be harder than it seems…" thought Ran when she saw the monster recovering.

The monster's mouth glowed with bright light, much to Ran's surprise, and then a blast of energy was fired at her, but she got out of the way fast. After the projectile was fired, Yorihime showed up and dashed at the monster, slashing it diagonally across the body with her sword and instantly cutting the monster in two.

As the monster attempted to glue itself back together, Yorihime sliced the upper half multiple times fast, causing it to break into small cubes. The tricolored rock was exposed as a result. That rock glowed and caused the small pieces of rock around it to start coming together. Noticing this, Yorihime jumped at the tricolored rock and, before it could cover up itself entirely, cut it in two.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

The two halves of the rock fell to the ground, as well as the small pieces of rock. Just like that, the tricolored rock was "dead," as it no longer did anything. "That should do it," said Yorihime.

"What was that all about just now…?" asked Reisen. "How did that rock come to life all of a sudden…?"

"This isn't something you see every day…" commented Eirin.

* * *

After the incident was resolved, the group went back into the House of Eternity. They all sat around the table in the living room to talk about what happened. "I can't believe you brought back something so… so… awesome and crazy!" Kaguya said to the Watatsuki Sisters and Rei'sen. Even though her face implied that she was angry, her tone seemed to hint at excitement.

"I'm… I'm sorry… We shouldn't have brought that rock back from our scouting…" said Rei'sen.

"From now on, no more bringing back anything from your scouting!" Yorihime angrily said to Rei'sen, making her lower her head in shame and tremble in fear. "It's a good thing that the crisis was averted before things got worse, but imagine what could've happen if we weren't here to resolve things!"

"I'm really sorry…" said Rei'sen.

"All right, all right… I'm sure she knows her wrongdoing, so let's not be angry at her anymore…" Eirin told Yorihime. "Now that things have been taken care of and nobody is hurt, we should be happy!"

"I guess we also got the answer to that blood splatter on the princess's sleeping mattress and why she suddenly got a hole on her chest…" said Reisen.

"Right… It seems that the rock crushed her head while she was sleeping and also attacked her with some sort of energy blast that created a hole on her body," said Eirin.

"Such a rock exists…?" asked Ran in disbelief.

"I admit that I've never heard of anything like that on the moon…" said Yukari.

Just then, a rabbit demon came into the room, holding a ringing mobile phone and asking who it belonged to. Yorihime recognized it as her mobile phone, so she took it from her and answered it. She listened to what her caller had to say, and then a look of shock appeared on her face. "What?!"

She listened to her caller all the way through, and after hanging up the phone, Toyohime asked her, "What happened?"

"The Lunar Capital was attacked by some kind of rock monster," replied Yorihime. "They managed to take care of it, but some people were killed before it finally went down."

Rei'sen was suddenly reminded of something when she heard this and said in shock, "That's right! We brought back two of those rocks, and one of them is still on the moon! Did that… Did that rock also came to life and attack people?!"

"You brought back two?! Why didn't you say so earlier?!" Yorihime asked her in anger and shock, and then she turned to Toyohime. "Quick! Get us back to the Lunar Capital right NOW!"

"O… Okay…" said Toyohime, and then she turned to the others. "We'll… We'll be taking our leave for a while…"

"It's all right," Eirin told her. "Quickly go back there and fix things. I'm sure everyone back there needs your presence now."

After this, Toyohime used her ability to instantly warp herself, Yorihime, and Rei'sen back to the moon. "I hope everything is all right there…" said Reisen.

"It seems that they have already taken care of everything, so I'm sure everything is already all right," said Eirin. She then turned to the Yakumo family. "Sorry for everything…"

"It's all right," said Yukari. "It's a good thing we were here to deal with this too. Things might have gotten worse if that thing wreaks havoc throughout Gensokyo."

"I'm sure the folks here will have no problem dealing with it," said Eirin. "That thing didn't look like it was a major threat. Anyway, want to get your shikigami's teeth issue resolved now?"

"Right! We almost forgot that Chen has to get her tooth fixed!" said Ran.

"You accompany Chen," Yukari told Ran. "There is somewhere I have to go to."

"Where are you going?" Ran asked her.

"I'll tell you when I come back," Yukari told her.

* * *

Hell was in no way a place that anyone would want to go willingly. Yet, Yukari chose to go there on her own accord, though it wasn't because she really wanted to go there, but because there was one thing she wanted to clarify that she was willing to go there, and without her subordinates. She wasn't ready to bring them along to a place that contained a dangerous person.

"You're not allowed to walk up to Master Hecatia just like this, mortal!" a fairy wearing a clown outfit that had the same pattern as an American flag—Clownpiece—angrily said to her as she followed her. "This is showing disrespect to her! I should be dragging you out of here!"

"Then why aren't you actually doing it?" Yukari asked her without looking at her.

Clownpiece hesitated for a moment and then said, "Because… Because…"

"Because you're afraid you won't be able to stop me, right?" said Yukari before she could come up with an answer.

Clownpiece growled in frustration and then said, "Don't get so cocky just because you're strong! No matter how strong you are, you are no match for my master! She will make your life a living hell if you get on her bad side!"

Yukari ignored what the fairy said and continued making her way through the dark, gloomy passage that had a large set of doors guarded by two fairies dressed in armor that had skull motifs at the end. "Don't let this trespasser in!" Clownpiece told the guards, who got their spears ready in an offensive stance. "She barged in here all of a sudden and wants to see…"

Before she could finish speaking, an echoing voice was suddenly heard. "Go ahead and let her in. I'll gladly welcome her."

"Are you sure, Master Hecatia?" Clownpiece asked the disembodied voice. "She could be here for dangerous reasons!"

"Has there been anyone or anything that is capable of threatening me?" replied the voice. "Just let her in. I know what I'm doing."

Since their master said so, the guards opened the door to let Yukari in, and Clownpiece followed her. "Just because the master let you in doesn't mean I welcome you!" the fairy said to her. "You'll regret not listening to my advice in the first place!"

"I never asked for your advice in the first place, so I don't care about them," Yukari replied with a stern look that was fixated on a person in front of her.

Seated on a throne decorated with skulls was a red-haired woman wearing a black t-shirt with the words "Welcome Hell" written on it, and there was a heart in between those two words. She wore a tricolored plaid skirt consisting of the colors red, blue, and green. On her head, she wore a hat that had a red sphere on top of it. Tied to a collar around her neck were a pair of chains with two small spheres colored blue and yellow attached to the end of them.

"Welcome, Yukari Yakumo! It's quite daring of you to come all the way to my realm, and by yourself!" said the woman—Hecatia Lapislazuli—with a smile. "To what do I owe you that you came all the way here without a word first?"

Standing in front of her with a stern look, Yukari asked, "That living tricolored rock… That belongs to you, right? One of your monsters of hell or something?"

Smiling, Hecatia asked, "Whatever are you talking about?"

"Yeah! What are you talking about?" Clownpiece angrily asked Yukari. "You come in here asking about a rock without a reason? What's the matter with you?!"

"Don't pretend that you know nothing!" Yukari angrily said to Hecatia. "The Lunarians found a pair of suspicious-looking rocks, and they brought it back to their capital. Those rocks have lives of their own and attacked people. One of them was brought to Gensokyo by the Watatsuki Sisters and attacked us. When I saw that the colors on the rock had the same three colors as your sphere accessories and the fact that they were found on the moon, I came to the conclusion that it must have something to do with you, since you hold a grudge against the Lunarians, so it makes sense for you to leave behind something like that there."

Hecatia chuckled for a few seconds after hearing what Yukari said, and then she said, "Well, looks like you caught me! You're talking about Vráchrox, right?"

"Vráchrox? Is that what those living rocks are called?" asked Yukari. "So you are behind this… What exactly are they and why did you leave them behind on the moon?"

"Vráchrox are basically living rocks that exist for the sole purpose of being bloodthirsty," explained Hecatia. "Rocks filled with killing intent… Only something as messed up as that can you find in places like hell. At least my hell!

"As to why I left behind two on the moon… Well… It's true that I did hold a grudge against the Lunarians because of Chang'e, but even though I decided that there is no longer any worth in extracting revenge on her, since she isn't really responsible for there being less shadows in the world, I was like… 'Why not? I'll give those haughty moon folks one last scare!'"

"Revenge… Not surprising… You are the kind of person who holds grudges after all," said Yukari.

"Why do you care about the Lunarians?" Hecatia asked her. "You're a demon, so it's unlike you to care about other species, especially one that thinks highly of themselves and looks down on everything on Earth. And the last time I checked, you don't have the best history with them."

"True, I wouldn't care about anything related to the Lunarians," said Yukari, "but the fact that your vengeance towards them got Gensokyo involved is something I cannot sit by and do nothing."

"Just because they decided it was a good idea to bring one Vráchrox to Earth and got the place you call home into trouble?" asked Hecatia. "If you're coming here, then chances are likely that you dealt with Vráchrox already, so you should be happy!"

"I'm coming here to make sure if my assumption is correct, and now that it's correct, I'm warning you that the next time you want to mess with people you don't like, don't get Gensokyo involved!" Yukari told her with an intimidating face.

"Oh, is that supposed to be a threat?" asked Hecatia, not daunted at all by her. "You better remember where you currently are and who you're talking too! I heard that you're one of the most powerful beings in Gensokyo, but you're still just a demon, and there are limits to how powerful a demon can be! I am a goddess who rules over hell and keeps watch over all the sinners here. If I decide not to play around… then nobody can hope to defeat me!"

"Right! Master Hecatia is powerful!" Clownpiece said to Yukari. "There's no way you can beat her if she doesn't hold back! You better watch your mouth, or else she will make you suffer here for eternity without you having to die first!"

"So… now that you've accomplished your purpose here," Hecatia said to Yukari, "you should probably be leaving now. You should be happy that I'm not angry at you for showing up uninvited. Run along now before I decide to teach you a lesson. You don't want to provoke me, don't you?"

Even though Yukari didn't like the goddess of hell's attitude, she knew that the latter was right. Hecatia was indeed more powerful than her if she didn't hold back, and she wasn't the kind of person who would see spell card rules necessary at the moment. If she was to get on Hecatia's bad side and start a fight, chances were likely that she wouldn't be able to get out in a good condition.

"I don't care if you are still angry at Chang'e, but next time, watch what you're doing," Yukari said to her in an intimidating tone.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," said Hecatia in an attitude that didn't seem like she was serious about what she said. "My subordinate will now escort you out of this place if you want to."

"No need," Yukari told her. "I can leave this place myself. You better hold true to your words, or else…" She then opened up a gap and gave Hecatia one last glare before stepping into it, and then the gap disappeared.

"How dare she threaten you, master?!" Clownpiece angrily said to Hecatia. "We should go to Gensokyo and burn down the whole place with the fires of hell! That should teach her not to mess with us!"

"It's all right," said Hecatia. "We're not really bad guys, so doing something like that is unnecessary and pointless. If the folks there do insist on getting on our bad side, however, then they better not blame us if we take action. All right, go back to whatever you were doing earlier and have fun."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I was about to torture a new guy when she showed up! I'm going to use him to vent out my anger towards her! Heeheehee!" said Clownpiece with enthusiasm before leaving the place.

* * *

Back on the moon, Yorihime was less than happy to learn about everything that happened while she was gone. As punishment to the scouting group for bringing back dangerous things, she had them punished by forcing them run around the capital five laps. Given the massive size of the capital, this was not a feat that could be completed in a short amount of time, and the amount of stamina that would be used up was no laughing matter as well.

The lunar rabbits that brought back those rocks had no say in this, however. They were deathly afraid of their captain, so no matter what she told them to do, they would always obey her. With no other choice, the lunar rabbits did their best to run around the Lunar Capital.

"Seriously… I'm never ever going to bring back anything I find out here again! Never again!" said Seiran while running alongside her comrades.

"Me too…" said Kagome.

"I can't believe Captain Yorihime didn't even give us a chance to rest…" said the red-haired lunar rabbit with twintails. "We were still exhausted from facing that thing…"

"That's the kind of person she is… Borderline merciless and unreasonable when in a bad mood…" the lunar rabbit with short, light-purple hair reminded her.

"How long is this going to take…?" asked Rei'sen.

"To my knowledge regarding the size of the capital, I'd say that at our fastest speed, it would take forty to fifty minutes to make one turn, so five laps would be about… three hours…" replied Seiran.

"Oh god…" said Rei'sen, almost on the verge of tears upon hearing that. "I don't think I can handle this… I'll never bring back anything from out here again…"

"We'll all in this together…" said the other lunar rabbits.

* * *

THE END

In regard to Hecatia being stronger than Yukari, ZUN said in an interview regarding Touhou 15 found in Strange Creators of Outer World that Hecatia is greater than Eiki. That may not be the most accurate translation, so the context can be up for interpretation, though given Hecatia's possible inspiration and her role, it wouldn't be a surprise that she is indeed more powerful than Eiki. Since Eiki is agreed by some to be more powerful than Yukari, it's no brainer that Hecatia is more powerful than the latter as well.

That's the end of the story. Even though this story didn't get many reviews like my past few stories, I still want to thank all those who reviewed.

My next story is going to be a part of my Smash Bros. series, entitled Invasion of the Evil Lords. It's a comedic story about the "worst" alien invasion in the history of Tooneria, the planet my SSB series takes place on. That story won't come out until next year, so please have patience and look forward to it!

I've said this before, but I'll say it again: since this is the last chapter, I am unable to answer questions of anonymous reviewers, so unless you have accounts to make signed reviews, please refrain from asking questions, because I won't be able to answer you.

God bless you all!

 **Trivia:  
** 1\. The name Vráchrox comes from the Greek word for rock, vráchros. Since Hecatia is most likely based off the Greek goddess Hecate, I figured I give those living rocks a Greek-sounding name.

2\. The idea for Hecatia's spheres that aren't in use being small came from a piece of fan art I saw on Danbooru.


End file.
